Midnight Fantasies
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: Eisen shares his dreams with Yasuaki, just not in a way he wanted to. Shounen-ai. Yasuaki X Eisen. Oneshot.


**Midnight Fantasies**

Amethyst hair swept across the pillow, flowing like a silky river. Lithe figure tossed under the covers, seeking relief from heated flesh. Long eyelashes fluttered, brushing smooth blushed cheeks. Slender fingers gather the blanket, kneading the thin material in an attempt to find solid purchase. Soft lips opened with each ragged breath, coming out in incoherent murmurs and soft moans.

With a gasp, Eisen broke free from the grip of dreams, bolting up in his tangled bedding.

He glanced around his darkened room nervously, as if expecting someone to be there with him. He sighed, thankful to find himself alone, and placed a shaking hand over his rapidly beating heart.

The dream had been intense to say the least. In all of the time he'd been alive he had never had a dream so vivid. He was a priest, his heart was supposed to belong to Buddha, and yet he had just had the most - he racked his mind for a word that he'd only ever heard Tomomasa speak.

_Erotic_.

It was almost unimaginable. In his dream, someone had taken precedence over Buddha or the Miko in his heart, someone had drawn emotions and responses from him that he didn't even know he had. He half-heartedly felt his body had betrayed him, betrayed his very beliefs, and yet every nerve in his body still thrummed with forbidden sensations.

And, to his own horror, he had enjoyed it.

"Eisen."

A voice spoke from the shadows, startling the priest from his frantic thoughts. "W-who's there?" He mumbled, trying to find the source. He gripped the blanket in his hand to his chest, wishing to cover his embarrassment from the prying eyes of the intruder.

"You seem agitated." The voice said again, seeming to come closer to where Eisen sat. "What is the matter?"

"Anno...is that you, Y-Yasuaki-san?" He asked the darkness cautiously, half wondering if he could still be dreaming.

"Yes. I am here."

There was a soft breath of movement at the edge of the bamboo screen and a small brown mouse came forward to sit at the end of his futon, where he proceeded to stare at Eisen until he began to feel rather disconcerted.

"What is wrong?" Yasuaki's voice asked again, coming from the small mouse. "Your shaking."

Eisen blinked, taking a moment to understand what was going on, before he realized what the omiyouji was asking. "I - um..."

"If you straighten your clothing you will be warmer." The Yasuaki-mouse spoke, cleaning an ear cutely as if this was the most normal conversation.

Eisen blushed furiously, noticing for the first time that his yukata was open and sliding slowly off one shoulder and, to make matters worse, the arousing sensations of earlier had subsided into unsatisfied shivers. He busied his unsteady hands fixing his clothes, the heat in his cheeks becoming worse by the second.

"Eisen?" The voice was softer but closer and the priest found the mouse sitting on the blanket over his knee. "Do you have need of me?"

Eisen was sure his heartbeat echoed in the silent room.

There was a pause, as if Yasuaki was thinking deeply. Finally he continued, "I believe you called for me."

"I-I did!?" He squeaked, ducking his head to hide the tinge on his cheeks. Amethyst hair falling like a curtain around him and brushing against the little mouse. Had the omiyouji picked up on his dream?

"Yes. You sounded as if you were in pain." The mouse stared up at him, washing his whiskers.

"P-pain?" His escape route brightened. Yasuaki had mistaken Eisen's pleasurable moans for cries of distress. He took the out while he could. He composed himself quickly and met the mouse's eyes. "It's okay, I'm not hurt. Thank you for checking on me, Yasuaki-san."

The mouse didn't move for a minute, just studied him quietly. "No problem." He replied finally. "I'll be going then." Suddenly the little mouse jumped off his knee and scurried away into the darkness.

Eisen let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and fell back into his bedding, mentally exhausted. His pulse was thundering in his ears and he knew it would be sometime before he could fall back to sleep.

He should have known that a dream that had such an effect on him would seep through at least in part to his spiritually sensitive hachiyou partner. Thank the heavens that Yasuaki hadn't understood what his calls meant.

How would he have been able to face the omiyouji again if he found out that he had been the subject of Eisen's sensuous fantasies?

x-x-x-x-x

Yasuaki shifted in his bed at the mansion of Abe no Seimei, staring at the ceiling without really seeing it.

His body still felt odd, seeming to be in need of something that he couldn't discern. The ache wasn't the one of hunger or pain and no matter how hard tried he couldn't sleep. In his ears, the voice of Eisen rang. Cries that made him want to touch the younger man, be closer to him no matter where he was.

He couldn't understand how one could cry - not in pain - but pleasure. Yasuaki hadn't been able to figure out what the moans meant until he talked to Eisen himself. The priest seemed taken aback enough at the having had the dream, and then when Yasuaki had questioned him he had become doubly discomfited. Although he didn't understand the emotions behind his partners actions, the parts of the dream he had caught would be sure to keep him awake for sometime to come.

He remembered the feel of Eisen's silky hair over the mouse's side, noting that even the furry creature had wanted to bury himself in the soft tresses, and felt blood rise to his cheeks.

Why was it that only Eisen brought forth these strange reactions within him?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please Review! I may actually continue this one, if I get enough of a response.


End file.
